1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a tight and stable structure.
2. The Related Art
With fast development of electronic industry, current electrical connectors are widely used in electronic products, such as cell phones, computers and so on. The electrical connector includes a dielectric body, an insulating housing and a plurality of terminals. The dielectric body defines a plurality of terminal grooves for receiving the terminals. The insulating housing defines an accommodating space. The dielectric body together with the terminals is received in the accommodating space. However, intervals are formed among the terminals and the terminal grooves. When a mated connector is inserted into the accommodating space to contact with the terminals, the terminals are apt to be deformed on account of the intervals among the terminals and the terminal grooves. Moreover, the dielectric body and the insulating housing can't be combined tightly, so moisture enters the accommodating space of the insulating housing easily. In consequence, electrical performance of the electrical connector is unsteady.